


Waves

by SilkCave



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I'm so fuckin sorry for making this a thing, M/M, fortnite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkCave/pseuds/SilkCave
Summary: Rewritten 'Hajime waking up to Nagito' scene, but fit towards my au :))





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my SDR2 AU where everything's the same but Nagito FortNite dances the entire game.
> 
> Disclaimer: I have never and will never play fortnite so if I'm wrong, suck it up buttercup.
> 
> I wrote this on my phone so if it's formatted weird on the computer, I'm so very sorry :(

The sound of ocean water was the only thing Hinata Hajime heard. The gentle splash of waves against soft sand, which he only now realized he was laying on, was..relaxing.

Peaceful even.

A little too peaceful.

Another sound caught Hajime's attention that broke his focus from the waves. It was a gentle shuffle, the sound of a shoe possibly against the sand. It was incredibly faint, which was the only reason it had caught his attention now.

His eyebrows furrowed together and he tried to open his eyes, only to be met with a blazing, bright light. A figure came into focus after meer seconds of regaining his sight. He was a pale haired thin man, aggressively shuffling his feet and moving his arms to an invisible song.

"Hey, you okay?"

The words were gentle, concerned. Hajime blinked once or twice, sitting up to watch the man perform the 'Electro Shuffle', a dance from a game he had wished he'd forgotten. A long lost game that changed his social world from simply alright to much worse.

Fortnite.

This pale haired man was fortnite dancing, and in all honesty, Hajime couldn't take his eyes off him. There was something about his perfect movements (or was it his face? Hajime would never know.) captured his gaze. It trapped his focus like a bird in a cage. 

It was unknown to Hajime at that time, but this was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> instagram: caecirat


End file.
